


Amity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [545]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Irrefragable. After leaving the hospital, Fornell has a choice between the Toga warriors and Senior.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/28/2000 for the word [amity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/28/amity).
> 
> amity  
> Friendship; friendly relations, especially between nations.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Poor Fornell.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), and [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Amity

Sometimes Fornell hated his job. Not only did he have to go back to the Toga warriors with no idea what to tell them, but he also needed to visit Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. today. He couldn't shake the feeling that Gibbs was keeping something important from him.

The Toga warriors made his head hurt not only because they were so crazy, but because the FBI had rules to keep the amity among nations. Fornell wasn't sure if the Toga warriors counted as another nation or not, so he was erring on the side of caution for now. As such he decided to start with Anthony DiNozzo Sr., since he knew exactly where he stood with him.

Arriving at Senior's hotel room, Fornell knocked. He could have gotten the manager to let him in, but he was hoping to take as long as possible, so that he had a valid reason not to see the Toga warriors until the next day. Unfortunately for Fornell, Senior opened the door rather quickly.

Senior blinked in surprise. He’d been expecting a pretty woman. His eyes narrowed. Just what did the FBI want with him? “Yes?”

“We have a few people looking for someone they call King Anthony. They claim Anthony DiNozzo is who they’re talking about. Naturally, we thought of you. Can you shed any light on the situation?” Fornell brusquely explained.

“No. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Senior replied disgruntled. He wanted his female companion. “If that’s all?” He continued dismissively.

“Are you sure you don’t know anything?” Fornell pressed. “These people are dressed in togas. They’d be hard to forget.”

A gleam of recognition appeared in Senior’s eyes, but he continued to deny knowledge of anything. “No. I don’t know anything. Sorry” Senior smiled insincerely.

Fornell didn’t believe him, but he knew it would be better to regroup and have his teams research and see what they could find and then come back when he had more knowledge. In the meantime, he’d just have to go back to the Toga warriors and see if he could find out more information.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
